Family Ties
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A oneshot sequel of sorts to 'Forced Bonds'. Sometime after the events of the main story, Bendy decides to take Cuphead and Mugman to meet his uncle who's...not the friendliest of guys.


**A/N**: _Hey everyone! How has everyone been since my last fanfic(s)? I've been keeping busy, or at least trying to. So...this idea took me longer to write than it probably should have...to be honest, I've kind of been taking my time working on this oneshot, since it's pretty much just crack XD I...kind of got the idea for this story from the fan comic 'Bendy and Boris: The Quest for the Ink Machine'. I **would** recommend the series, but it's been on hiatus for a LONG time now...not sure when, or if, it's going to be updated...c'est la vie. _

_Well, whatever. Like I said, this was pretty much just a random idea, so I hope you guys like it, and it gives you a laugh or two. _

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story. I have a ton of my own though, so it balances out. _

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Bendy beamed at Mugman as they walked along the road. "Just trust me!"

It had been three months since Bendy started living with Henry and Linda Stein. In that time, he, Cuphead, and Mugman had become really good friends, and he and Alice Angel playfully flirted around with each other. He was even getting along better with Boris, despite the wolf still trying to steal his food sometimes.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Cuphead remarked, stopping in his tracks so he could cross his arms. "No offense, but unless your uncle was adopted, I'm not up to the idea of meeting _the Devil's brother_."

"Don't worry, I made sure to tell him about you guys!" Bendy smiled. "He knows we're all friends, so it should be okay!"

"'Should'?" Cuphead gave him a nervous look as a voice suddenly called out

"Well well well, if it isn't those cup boys who lost me my job, and got me arrested!"

The trio whipped around wildly, seeing a familiar face

"Mr. Wheezy?!" Bendy gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" Mugman asked, trying (and failing) to look brave. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?!"

"I busted out." Mr. Wheezy answered with a raspy laugh. "No jail can hold me for long! Now, you brats are going to pay!" He started spitting fireballs at the Cup Brothers and Bendy, who just barely managed to move out of the way.

"Hey, no fair!" Cuphead glared. "We don't have our powers anymore!"

"_No_?!" The living cigar cackled. "Then this is going to be SO much easier…and a lot more fun!" He summoned a bunch of his cigarette minions, and Bendy cried out as he was burned by one, not being able to move out of the way in time.

"Bendy!" Mugman gasped in concern.

"Mr. Wheezy, stop it!" The little demon gasped. "You don't…!"

He didn't get a chance to continue.

As the boys watched, shadows gathered from behind the former casino worker, forming an ominous figure.

"_**Well well, what do we have here?"**_ Mr. Wheezy's pupils shrank in horror as he turned around, unmistakable fear crossing his face.

"YOU?!"

The sinister figure give the cigar man an evil, toothy smile as he looked over his shoulder to the boys.

"_**Normally, I don't have any problem with someone attacking helpless children, but when one of them just so happens to be my **_**nephew**_**…"**_

The figure's already-eerie smile curved upwards even more, his visible eye turning black, and Mr. Wheezy made a sound like he was being choked.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! Please..." He whimpered, "Have mercy..."

Mugman gasped as he noticed shadows starting to creep from under the man, towards Mr. Wheezy, and suddenly, he was actually scared for the cigar man.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Mugs, no!" Cuphead tried to stop him, but if Mugman heard him, he didn't pay attention.

"Mugman, wait!" Bendy piped in as the man turned, slowly and ominously, to face him.

"_**Or WHAT, little boy?"**_

Mugman went still, his eyes wide with fear as he looked up at him.

"Um…"

A sinister chuckle escaped the man as shadowy tentacles whipped around behind him.

"_**Oh, you little fool. You don't know who I am…do you?"**_ Mugman started trembling, mentally slapping himself for getting involved as Bendy went over to defend his friend.

"Uncle Black Hat, please! He's my friend!"

The Cup Brothers' mouths fell open in shock.

"'UNCLE BLACK HAT'?!"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the boys found themselves in a base, Cuphead and Mugman still somewhat uneasy. At least Bendy had convinced Black Hat to spare Mr. Wheezy...albeit not without scaring him half to death.

"So, these two jokers really helped you get rid of your old man?!"

"Yeah, them and Mr. King Dice!" Bendy beamed. "It was really epic!"

"Sorry about the mess." Dr. Flug, Black Hat's personal scientist, said to the Cup Brothers as he started wiping off counters. "We had an…_incident_ earlier today."

"That doesn't sound good…" Mugman gulped, and Black Hat looked over at the brothers.

"Nothing for you two little mugs to worry about." He gave them a smile that was probably supposed to look friendly, but instead came across as unnervingly creepy. "Flug, why don't you show Bendy your newest invention?"

"Well sir, it's not quite ready yet, I still have a few bugs to work out…" The paper bag-wearing scientist started, only to catch himself as he saw the look on his boss' face. "Gah! Of course sir, right away, sir!" He then turned to Bendy. "This way, Bendy!"

As the little demon followed Flug enthusiastically, Black Hat slinked over to the Cup Brothers.

"_Might I have a word with you two?" _

"AUGH!" Mugman almost fell backwards in his surprise, and Cuphead was only just able to catch his brother. "DON'T KILL US!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Cuphead didn't trust Black Hat's smile, but somehow, he got the feeling that it might be worse if they refused.

"Okay…?"

"So, guess I owe you boys my gratitude. Never _did_ like my brother—it's about time someone beat the tar out of him!" He let out a harsh laugh, slapping his forehead. "And now that he's lost pretty much all his power and respect, I can continue building up my company!"

The Cup Brothers locked eyes.

"Mugs, I think we goofed…" Cuphead whispered as Black Hat materialized behind them again.

"More importantly," The shady villain started, causing the brothers to nearly jump out of their skin, "You got my favorite nephew away from that abusive piece of garbage." Cuphead was surprised to see his face soften just a little. "I'm FAR from a saint, but I still have _some_ standards. Bendy was never cut out for that life…I could see it since he was a little boy."

"You…really care about him, huh?" Mugman piped up, a sympathetic look crossing his face.

"Yes, but you two aren't going to tell _anyone_." Black Hat turned his head, then his body, at a full 180-degree angle. "And if _either_ of you ever makes the mistake of hurting Bendy, in any way, _**I'll make sure that every hour of the rest of your lives is filled with unimaginable agony!**_" At this, shadows and tentacles crackled around Black Hat, his visible eye turning red and black as he leered down at the brothers. "_**Do I make myself clear, boys?!**_"

It took all of Cuphead's self-control NOT to wet himself as he cried out

"We weren't going to! We're friends!"

"We'd never hurt Bendy!" Mugman added, waving his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Honest!"

"Uncle Black Hat?" Bendy's voice called from around the corner as he returned with Dr. Flug, as well as a large blue bear with a flower growing out of his head.

Black Hat returned to normal before Bendy could see anything, straightening back up.

"Demencia got out again." Dr. Flug sighed. "Something about capturing Sunblast…" Black Hat sighed, massaging his temples.

"Why do I put up with that girl?!" He looked back down at Cuphead and Mugman. "You kids should get going now. Do _**not**_ forget what I said." His tone was deadly as he said this, and the brothers couldn't stop themselves from gulping.

This apparently wasn't seen by Bendy, however, as the little demon ran over, hugging the villain tight.

"Bye, Uncle Black Hat! It was nice seeing you again!"

"Good to see you too, little one." Black Hat with surprising gentleness, returning the hug. With one last smile and wave, Bendy headed off with Cuphead and Mugman.

Once they were outside, Bendy looked over at Cuphead and Mugman.

"Uncle Black Hat didn't try anything with you guys while I was gone, did he?" He asked in concern.

"What?! No, of course not!" Cuphead said quickly. "Real swell guy, your uncle!" On seeing Mugman's incredulous look, he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Just go with it!" Mugman looked uneasy, but forced himself to smile.

"Yeah! Your Uncle Black Hat is pretty cool!" A small, but genuine, smile crossed Bendy's face.

"I know he can be pretty scary, but I like Uncle Black Hat! Even if he doesn't like talking about his job…" He squeezed his chin in thought, and Cuphead and Mugman shared a look.

The Devil was one thing, but to meet his brother, who, from what they could see, was even scarier, and possibly _more_ evil?!

Bendy **had** to have been switched at birth. There was no way such a sweet kid could be related to _**that**_.

**A/N**: _Well, I hope you guys liked this XD Like I said, just a random idea I had...but all the same, if you liked it, leave me some reviews!_


End file.
